


Checkmate

by galliumspoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Dipper Pines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliumspoon/pseuds/galliumspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper raised an eyebrow and moved a knight. <br/>“Checkmate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> WOWEE IT HAS BEEN AN INCREDIBLY LONG TIME  
> I'M SORRY INTERNET (you missed me, right?)  
> A lot a lot a lot happened, I moved from NY to TX and joined like 15 new fandoms.   
> On top of that I'm a lazy ass bitch.  
> Anywayyyyy, I'm back. With a fic for a new fandom.  
> This was born at 2am when I was inCREDIBLY frustrated. So...  
> Enjoy.

Dipper moved the queen over the chessboard, placing it with a small _clack._ “It would do you well to not underestimate me, Bill.”

The triangle looked over the board and moved his rook, taking out one of Dipper’s pawns as he said, “Aw c’mon, Pine Tree, I’m an omnipotent demon of the mind. Confidence isn’t out of place in this situation.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow and moved a knight. 

“Checkmate.”

Dipper Pines, while possessing a slightly-below-average sense of self preservation, prided himself on possessing a slightly-above-average intellect. This is what allowed him to escape from the various sticky situations that he found himself in. Including, but not limited to, the chess games he played with a certain equilateral demon, that possessed an ego that could fill several multidimensional football stadiums, in the Mindscape. (He always threw the games.) 

And while the chess games themselves were interesting, even more interesting were the conversations that took place while they played chess. Bill had some liberating views on torture over the centuries, and wringing the triangle’s equivalent of a brain for ideas was quite informative. It was even more fun keeping the triangle in the dark, and his entire family. 

While Mabel may have suspected something, she likely mistook the bags under his eyes from his nightly activities to be something altogether more innocent. She had quite a bright mind and graduated from college at the top of her class while Dipper moved into his own apartment and worked shifts at the grocery store to pay rent. 

They still saw each other, of course, they both ended up in Gravity Falls, albeit for different reasons, so it was not uncommon for one sibling (Mabel) to drop in on the other (Dipper) at random times throughout the week, often conflicting with Dipper’s hobbies. As such, he had become a very talented liar.

 

_Ringringringringring._

 

“Mabel? How are you doing, sis?” Dipper spoke into the mouthpiece of his phone, wiping his hands on a rag reserved especially for these purposes.

“I’m doing alright, how about you, bro-bro?” Mabel spoke rapidly, more than just her usual enthusiasm present.

Afraid of what he may hear in return, Dipper spoke into the phone, stepping over the tarp spread out in the garage. “Good. What happened? Am I going to have to dig myself out of a pile of sparkles again?”

“That was _one time_ , Dipper Pines.” Mabel protested.

“One time too many, I daresay,” he chuckled into the line, sparing a glance towards the garage as he exited the kitchen and moved upstairs to his bedroom. “So, what’s up, Mabes?”

“Matchmaker Mabel has done it again!” she yelled into the phone. “I found you another date, a guy this time. How does that sound?”

“I don’t know Mabel, you’ve made me go on so many blind dates that if I had a list of them it would be three feet long.” He joked, opening the door to his room. Mabel did have the tendency to feel pity for her brother and attempt to set him up on often disastrous blind dates. With anything that fit her _very_ strict criteria. (Read: things with a pulse and acclimatized to weird dorks that talked for hours about conspiracy theories.) In reality, all of the dates that Dipper went on went perfectly well, Dipper being the one to not take the relationships further. Mabel often received messages on how proper he seemed on the date and asking how he wasn’t already taken. Dipper only went on the dates to humor Mabel at this point. 

“Give it a try, please Dip-dop?” pleaded his sister.

“Fine.” he sighed, opening the closet doors. 

“I love you little bro!”

Dipper pulled a case out of the closet and shut the doors, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. “I was born _five minutes_ after you, Mabel. Not to mention that I’m taller than you now.”

“I’m still the alpha twin! Alpha twin! Alpha twin!” Mabel chanted into the phone. 

“I will hang up.”

“Sorry, bro-bro.” she quieted.

“So,” he prompted, heading back downstairs, “besides the date, why did you call? I feel like there’s something else you aren’t telling me.”

“Okay, okay.” Mabel took a deep breath before letting it out in a rapid stream of words. “Pacifica asked me to move in with her when she moves to LA in six months and I said yes.”

Dipper took a moment to process this before saying, haltingly, “Good for you! Do you really want this, though? Moving to LA is a big deal, especially moving in with someone.” _Moving away from me is a big deal,_ he added silently.

“Well, I’ve thought about it a lot.” Mabel stated, “I feel like we’re at that part in the relationship, ya know?” 

Dipper hummed in response as he opened the case and ran his hands over the contents.

Sensing her brother’s uncertainty, she hastily continued speaking, “It’ll also give you a reason to visit, bro-bro! We won’t be apart for very long, and there’s always video chat.”

“I will miss you though, Mabes. Gravity Falls won’t be the same without you, and I’ll have fifty cats when I see you and end up a hermit.” He selected a couple tools from the case, inspecting the edges and smiling when he saw no imperfections. 

“You’ll have Candy and Grenda, though!”

Dipper groaned into the mouthpiece, “Mabel, they’re your friends, not mine.”

“Whatever, dork, you need to go outside more.”

The brunette laughed, moving back into the garage, “You got me, I’m a huge dork.” 

Dipper moved over the tarp with noisy feet. He stopped in front of the man bound on the tarp, who started whimpering as he saw one of the knives in Dipper’s hands. Clapping a casual hand over the man’s mouth as he put the phone on speaker and placed it on a table off to the side, the brunette continued. “Hey, Mabel? I gotta go. It was great talking to you.” The man continued thrashing and Dipper placed the knife on his throat in a very clear threat. The man stilled, breathing heavily. Dipper smiled at the man and placed his index finger over his lips in a shushing motion. 

“Okay, bro-bro! Love you!”

Dipper swiftly drove the other knife into the man’s thigh. Cliche, perhaps, he mused, but entertaining none the less, as he watched the man struggle to restrain from screaming. Dipper twisted the knife further into the man’s thigh before finally he responding to his sibling, “Love you too, Mabel.” And she hung up. 

He smiled, stabbing the his victim in the hand with the knife previously held against the man’s throat.

Brian Fullerson, aged 21 and Dipper’s first blind date, finally allowed himself to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Read over by my sexi friends Enver and [Eri](http://kami-no-hana.tumblr.com). (Link goes to her tumblr.)  
> [This](http://thegalliumspoon.tumblr.com) is my tumblr, visit me. I'm lonely.
> 
> Comments and kudos bring joy to my cats. (And me, but I can't have you guys thinking I'm needy, or some shit like that. *nervous laughter*)
> 
> Please lemme know if you guys want more, I don't know if I should continue. (I don't have any plans for the plot rn.)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> You look gr9 today. :)


End file.
